


Сказка о настоящей любви

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Satrena



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Blood Magic, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrena/pseuds/Satrena
Summary: Он, она, любовь между ними и любовь к оружию, немного злых чудес и мести.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Сказка о настоящей любви

Ахиллито поставил на край стола большую кружку. Напиток был горячим, как лава, и пряным, как многообещающая улыбка госпожи Магдалены, что торговала сладостями для детишек днем и для их родителей по вечерам. 

Хромой Педро отхлебнул кофе и довольно улыбнулся. 

«И не обжегся же, ты погляди!» Ахиллито видел эту картину уже десятки раз, а все равно удивлялся. Два года назад паренька отдали в обучение к уважаемому человеку с жуткой репутацией. И он каждое утро благодарил Пречистую Деву Марию и Пресвятую Деву-с-Косой за этот жребий. Он был сыт, его никто не колотил и учили очень серьезным вещам. А иногда, когда у наставника было хорошее настроение, он рассказывал интересные истории!

Ахиллито «пробовал воздух на вкус» и пытался понять, стоит ли подкатывать к Керидо (исп. — уважаемый), если Сеньор или «Многоуважаемый господин» не в духе?

— Твоим нетерпением стены можно белить, постреленок. Ну, чего тебе?

Черные проницательные глаза старого брухо поймали умоляющий взгляд мальчишки.

— Еще одну байку хочешь, небось?

Ахиллито закивал и перебрался поближе к креслу наставника. Сел прямо на пол и только что хвостом не вилял, как дворняга при виде ведра объедков, которое выносит жалостливый официант в забегаловке «Трес розес», что стоит на углу еще со времен первых побед Че Гевары.

— И какую же байку тебе рассказать, сорванец?

— Про любовь! 

— А вылазок в сетевые кафе с дружками тебе не хватает? Там всякой любви есть. С любыми сеньорами и сеньоритами.

Ахиллито смутился, но ненадолго:

— Про настоящую любовь!

— А-а-а! Проще про призраков, мальчик. Их проще увидеть, и они реальные. 

— Ну, пожалуйста...

Старик, сильный, как дерево, и ловкий, как сеньора гремучая змея, засмеялся.

— Ладно-ладно, будет тебе история про любовь. Я давно топчу дороги и тупики нашего захолустья, куда даже Пречистая Дева Мария и Пресвятая Дева-с-Косой не смотрят без слез, и повидал всякое. Так вот, его звали Энрико. И он был хорош...

Голос заполнил голову Ахиллито, картинки проносились перед его глазами. Ученик рыдал, вскрикивал от страха и смеялся от радости. Мужчина давно замолчал, а мальчик слушал и слышал историю. Он почти научился видеть сердцем, и, может быть, из него и выйдет толк.

...Его звали Энрико, и он был хорош. В городе, которым уже много лет владели чужие страшные люди, у доброго католика выбор был невелик - или горбатиться весь свой недолгий век на каком-нибудь заводе, или быть не таким добрым католиком. 

У Энрико были мать, трое сестренок и огромные счета за лечение покойного отца и самой младшей сестрички. Он решил идти дорогой Вар-Равы. И преуспел в этом. 

Он «делал дела», не убивал без нужды, много жертвовал Церкви во время праздников, не пропускал исповеди, и Пречистая Дева Мария берегла его, а Пресвятая Дева-с-Косой направляла его пули прямо в цель. 

Он выплатил все долги, купил матери новый дом, а самой младшей сестре — новые почки, оплатил учебу в университете для средней и роскошную свадьбу для старшей. Да такую, что пригласили весь район, и никто не ушел голодным и трезвым. 

Его сердце было твердым и нетронутым, как бриллианты на перстне Архиепископа нашей несчастной страны, но однажды он увидел прекрасную девушку, и оно закровоточило, как у Пречистой Девы Марии при виде ее первенца Хесуса Кристоса. Разбилось и зарыдало, чтобы никогда уже не быть целым и безмятежным. 

На иконах в сердце Девы Марии растут прекраснейшие цветы, и я не знаю, как лучше сказать про это могущественное чувство. 

Девушку звали Адора (исп. — обожаемая), и это была чистая правда — ее любили все. Эта храбрая душа работала в социальной службе и воевала за то, чтобы нашему с тобой брату жилось чуть лучше. Честная, упорная, красивая, как может быть красив лишь сильный человек, она снова и снова воевала с чудовищными жерновами государственной машины, принося несколько зерен надежды обездоленным.

Энрико дарил ей цветы и драгоценности, а она вежливо благодарила его и шла мимо. Потому что бед в мире неисчислимое множество, а у нее лишь две руки, ей было не до ухаживаний очень красивого «делового человека». 

Энрико сох и умирал от любви. Глаз его оставался таким же зорким и рука — твердой, но прежней радости не было. Он проигрывал эту войну и смирился наконец со своим поражением.

Принес красавице кольцо с бриллиантом и попросил на коленях принять его фамилию.  
Адора заплакала, потому что Энрико бил без промаха, а девичье сердце — не камень. Она отказала ему, потому что не хотела связывать свою жизнь с кровью. 

Энрико сказал, что вернется через год, и она будет им гордиться. Он завязал с прежней опасной и богатой жизнью. Его новое дело было не таким прибыльным, но законным.

Матушка Энрико каждый день молилась Пречистой Деве Марии и Пресвятой Деве-с-Косой за здоровье Адоры, чтобы девушка, вразумившая ее сына, стала ее невесткой и дети жили счастливо. Говорят, что молитвы матери всегда первыми доходят до ушей Господа. 

Энрико пришел на порог Адоры год спустя, и она пустила его в свой дом. А через три новолуния стала его женой. 

Это не вся история, мой мальчик. Это только присказка. Вот и сказка грядет со слезами, ужасом, для которого не придумали пока слов, и настоящим чудом.

Дон Карлос Грандо по прозвищу «Песадильо» (с исп. — кошмарный) выдавил Триады из нашего района и расширил свое влияние. Теперь он брал «дела» под свою “защиту». А его защита стоила дорого — не по карману очень многим. Те, кто не мог ее оплатить, Или становились буквально рабами, или их тела терялись навсегда на мусороперерабатывающих заводах «Грандо и ко». 

Он добрался и до нашего квартала. Ему понравилась репутация Энрико и его скромный бизнес, которым можно было прикрывать разные дела. Дон Песадильо сделал Энрико предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться. 

Энрико посмотрел на обручальное кольцо на своем пальце и отказался.

Дону Карлосу Грандо понравился строптивый юноша, и он решил не убивать Энрико. Лишь наказать, потому что пес должен знать своего господина и не сметь кусать хозяйскую руку. Даже на самого норовистого жеребца найдется кнут. 

Все знали, как любит Энрико жену, и Песадильо послал людей, чтобы чуть «украсили лицо» Адоры.

Адора была истинной дочерью своих родителей и женой своего мужа. Она взяла бейсбольную биту и сама «украсила» вывески головорезов дона Карлоса. Твари достали оружие, и на платье прекрасной Адоры расцвели алые розы Пресвятой Девы-с-Косой. 

Энрико примчался на помощь слишком поздно. Несмотря на боль и ужас, рука его не знала промаха. Он отправил в ад поганых убийц своей жены, но разве этим поможешь такому горю?

Хорошей больницы в нашем районе отродясь не имелось, а выехать за его пределы было сложно — пришлось бы прорываться через собак Песадильо. 

Энрико взял жену на руки и пришел туда, куда даже не смотрят, когда все хорошо, боясь запятнать свою душу перед Пречистой Девой Марией. Он пошел к брухо.

Хороший колдун всегда готов ко всему, мой мальчик. Или он не колдун.

Энрико встал передо мной на колени и взмолился:

— Делай что хочешь со мной, возьми мою жизнь и спаси ее. Все равно мне не жить без нее!

Адора открыла свои прекрасные глаза и сказала так:

— Дедушка Педро, не слушай моего красивого и такого горячего мужа. Без него и мне не жить. Если меня не погубят люди дона Карлоса Грандо, то тоска по нему сожрет мое сердце. Я люблю его. Я его жена. Я хочу быть с ним, хочу помогать ему и хочу всегда беречь его. Помоги нам, дедушка Педро.

И так посмотрела на меня, что даже мое старое сердце почувствовало себя живым и полным жалости. И я сказал ей:

— Будет посему, мудрая девочка. Энрико, принеси мне свое любимое оружие, и клянусь слезами Пречистой Девы Марии и улыбкой Пресвятой Девы-с-Косой, я сделаю так, что вы будете вместе. 

Энрико ушел и вернулся до рассвета с порочным и метким созданием немецких оружейных гениев. Тяжелое черное чудовище с совершенной оптикой легло на алтарь между Энрико и Адорой. 

Я взял нож, и Пресвятая Дева-с-Косой вела мою руку, а Пречистая Дева Мария оберегала мой дом от внимания лихих и любопытных людей все три дня и три ночи, пока вершилось колдовство...  
Почему именно так, Ахеллито? Потому что настоящий брухо не позволяет гордыне затмить свои глаза и делает лишь то, что может сделать.

Итак, на четвертый день Энрико открыл глаза и позвал Адору. Но мертвое бледное женское тело не ответило ему. Тогда он сжал в руках холодный металл, решив начать месть с лживого старика, но Адора сказала ему: «Любимый мой, спасибо говорят не так. Мне стыдно за тебя, Энрико!»

Тело Адоры погибло, но душа храброй и любящей женщины жила в оружии. 

— О, моя любимая! — рыдал Энрико и гладил приклад. И она отвечала ему ласково. 

Я ушел, чтобы не слышать то, что не предназначено для моих ушей. Они сказали много важных и нежных слов друг другу, пока я курил на пороге собственного дома и дивился свершенному.

Потом Энрико вышел со смертоносным черным металлом на плече и спросил, что он мне должен за помощь. А что ответишь на такое? 

— Это все милость Пречистой Девы Марии и Пресвятой Девы-с-Косой. Думаю, они одарили вас для какого-то великого дела, дети.

И сказала Адора:

— Энрико, сердце мое, наш родной дом болен. Его мучают кошмары и нет спасения от них.

И ответил Энрико:

— Мы станем этим спасением, моя любовь.

Они ушли. Больше я никогда не видел Энрико и его оружие. Только читал статьи в сети и слушал сплетни стариков о том, как погибают люди дона Карлоса Грандо по прозвищу «Песадильо». И не было им спасения ни за какими стенами. 

Дон Карлос объявил щедрую награду за голову стрелка, но никто так и не пришел за этими деньгами. Дон Карлос больше не спал спокойно. Он боялся, окружил себя охранниками и полицией, но убийства вокруг него не прекращались. 

Пуля встретилась с сердцем мерзавца во время рождественского бала у мэра. Голиаф преступного мира нашего города рухнул на драгоценный паркет, и земля содрогнулась.  
Убийцу искали все, но Энрико был хорош, а Адора хорошо берегла любимого мужа... 

Мальчик вытер слезы о плечо, шмыгая носом. Юное сердце разрывалось от жалости, печали и восторга.

— И они больше никогда не расстанутся?

— Да, малыш. Их любовь благословила Пречистая Дева Мария и Пресвятая Дева-с-Косой. Такой брак нерушим до Страшного Суда. — Брухо достал сигарету. Помял ее в пальцах и прикурил от вонючей серной спички, которой было неведомо сколько десятилетий. Он с наслаждением затянулся и выдохнул густой дерущий горло дым. Усмехнулся. — Беги-ка ты в круглосуточный магазин, мальчик. Я хочу пива.

Ахиллито закашлялся, сорвался с места и умчался. 

Брухо улыбнулся, достал из-за голенища старинный самодельный нож, острый, как бритва. Приложил плашмя ко лбу холодный металл.

— Ну и наплел же ты врак, сердце мое! — запел-зазвенел нежный голос в его голове.

— Мальчику полезно, любимая. Красавица моя, душа моя, сокровище мое...

— Мальчику полезно уроки делать, Энрико. А еще спать по ночам, а не гасать за пивом, мой хороший...

В небе загорались яркие звезды и рекламные голограммы. А старый латинский квартал спокойно дремал вот уже сорок лет и не видел никаких кошмаров.


End file.
